


Rey and Ben’s Bedroom Bucket List

by Omnicat



Series: Rey and Ben’s Shortform Kinkscapades [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Nobody, Sexual Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: “I didn’t know there was this much to kink on in the whole galaxy.” – Rey, probablyA collection of word-counted drabbles in which Rey and Ben try out some new to them sex thing, to... mixed results.1) Ben ❤ Sex (Rey ❤ Virgins)2) Rey ❤ Emperors3) Ben ❤ Lingerie4) Rey ❤ Monsters5) Ben ❤ Rey’s Crazy Stunts6) Rey ❤ Pussy7) Ben ❤ Cock8) Rey and Rose ❤ Short Shorts9) Ben ❤ Barebacking10) Rey and Ben ❤ New Ideas (💔 Gossip, Though)11) Rey and Ben ❤ Their Part-Time Job (Finn and Poe 💔 Rey and Ben’s Part-Time Job)12) Ben ❤ (Picking On) Jedi13) Rey ❤ Her Teacher





	1. Ben ❤ Sex (Rey ❤ Virgins)

When he fell to the Dark Side, he’d sworn to Force-choke anyone who called him a wallflower ever again. Luckily, Rey hadn’t grown up in a place where flower metaphors thrived. Unluckily still, neither did tact.

"You’re ten years older than I am! I’ve been doing it since I was fourteen! Literally _never?_ "

Literally. The closest he’d ever even gotten to _kissing_ was running face-first into Threepio once. Though of course he didn’t say that; he looked away, face darkened and heart pulled close in his chest.

"I really got here first?" Rey asked, quieter now, cupping his cheek. He raised hard-shuttered eyes to find hers soft, yet eager. Sparkling. No mocking, pitying judgement there: just love. For him. For _this_. She thumbed his lip. "And here?"

Relaxing, he nodded.

A slow smile, and she trailed down to press his pectorals until he was on his back on the bed. "Here?" Squeezing his ass. "Here?" Hands dragging down the inside of his thighs, opening him up. "Here?"

He just kept nodding and let her, breathing harshly, afraid that if he spoke, it would stop being real.

Palming his cock, she quipped "You need a teacher," and he didn’t even mind.


	2. Rey ❤ Emperors

_I look ridiculous,_ Ben thought, even as Rey’s nose brushed his pubic hair. _I never would have dressed like this, even_ if _–_

He hissed, thoughts stalling: Rey had drawn back for air, teeth unexpectedly scraping along his length.

Even danger couldn’t silence the little voice for long, though.

Rey, on her knees in supplication – _crown too tight_ – his cock filling her fragile throat – _ugly, gaudy costume_ – his hand clenching in her hair as her cheeks hollowed – _sculpted breastplate, really?_ – tongue swirling, oh Force, throat vibrating through a moan, fuck, yes – _I had a nice, simple, ergonomic black chair as Supreme Leader, not this monstrosity of a thro–_

Rey popped off his dick to punch his thigh. "Stop thinking so loudly, you’re ruining it!"

"Sorry," Ben gasped. "Don’t stop, please."

She glared.

Right, shit.

"Pleasure your Emperor, sandrat," he growled, gold-gloved fist pounding velvet armrest. "Now!"

 _Better,_ she thought, and did.


	3. Ben ❤ Lingerie

"You don’t like it."

Ben’s voice is so toneless, Rey wonders if he’s asking or stating. She takes a deep breath, opens her mouth, and closes it again. Cocks her head instead.

"Fine," he says churlishly. "That’s fine. Then it’s just for me."

"Ben..." she starts, grimacing, but he must’ve wanted this more than she realized, because he’s well and truly defensive now.

"Will you humor me and wear it or not? Your choice, either’s fine, but it was expensive and the return policy at these stores –"

Rey starts, instantly distracted from the fragile, complicated-looking move-and-glowsilk garment-contraption- _thing_.

"How expensive?" Ben says nothing, so she does: "What if I ruin it? Or you don’t even like it on me once I’m wearing it? I don’t think I like expensive gif–"

"In that case, I’ll tear it off you, consider the credits well-spent just for that," he answers abruptly. Idea had, decision made, his eyes gleam with determination, interest, and a plea.

"That... could work."

Though once she’s inside all that ribbon, lace, and sheer, gleaming silk, there’s no tearing anything. It has a good run until – and for a few delightful hours after – they try to hoist Ben himself into it.

 


	4. Rey ❤ Monsters

After, Ben has to drag Rey out from under the last, now insensate creature. She moans, warbling, as its overlong cock leaves her one ridge at a time. The head gets stuck at her entrance. She’s too exhausted to let on; he tugs until it _pops!_ out. Again she climaxes – and blacks out.

She comes to cradled in his arms. He’s stroking her hair, heedless of the slimy, pinky-nail-sized seeds beading it.

"You _definitely_ weren’t kidding," he concludes one last time, mouth wry. "Satisfied now?"

"For now," she hums contentedly. "And when I get the itch again, I’ll have you."


	5. Ben ❤ Rey’s Crazy Stunts

"Ben," Rey said from her side of the bed. "Am I coming down with a chronic case of déjà vu, or are you thinking about that thing _again?_ "

Ben’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t close them in embarassment, but he could squeeze them shut tighter. "I was. Sorry."

"No, no, I just..." He heard her shift; felt her hand settled on his chest. "Your heart’s racing. What’s so bad about that memory it keeps winding you up like this?"

Ben glanced over. "I... wouldn’t call it _bad_."

"...does me backflipping onto speeding ships make you horny?"

"It makes me _something_."

Rey’s eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Ben felt her tentative swell of flattered pride and a rare, greedy self-satisfaction, so he fed it the amorphous, breathtaking addiction of his excitement.

Climbing atop him, she found his cock already stirring. "Oh darling, I have so many memories to show you."


	6. Rey ❤ Pussy

Ben was always pale; Rey’s sunbaked hindbrain always thought it was beautiful in an almost decadent way. But like this, his – ‘her’ – skin was truly, extravagantly _pretty_ , like delicate Cantonian porcelain.

Groaning, Rey licked a stripe up to Ben’s clit. "You taste so much better now."

"Thanks," Ben huffed, and cleared his throat – again, surprised by his changed voice every time.

"Your pussy blushes just like your cock does." She flicked his clit with her tongue, brought two fingers to his entrance. "I can never tell – does mine?"

"Yeah," Ben sighed, and his body opened to her like a dream.


	7. Ben ❤ Cock

They’d wasted most of the limited time Rey’d be like this, her taste was strange and the webbing between her fingers in his hair unexpected, but finally, _finally_ Ben had Rey’s temporary cock in his mouth.

It was better than he could’ve imagined. The weight-heat-firm-smooth of her on his tongue, the little sounds, twitching muscles, clenching fingers his ministrations elicited –

"Aaaaaah, fuck, Ben, I’m gonna –"

 _Come,_ he finished. Demanded.

Crying out hoarsely, Rey twitched and throbbed between his lips, filling his mouth with –

"YOWSH!"

He pulled away, but the _thing_ – the... claspers? – that had taken his tongue wouldn’t let go. Instead, Rey’s cock started squirting a foul-tasting, granulated fluid onto his tongue.

Rey swore. "That’s not – yours never did that!"

 _They’re not supposed to!_ Ben thought, torn between pushing her away and holding her hips close with bruising force. _Not in –_

"Human men," she finished. "But I’m _not_ a human man. Shit. How do I let go?! Ben?!"

I don’t know, it doesn’t work like mine!

Nothing they dared try got the alien cock to let go of him. The only thing that kept Ben’s horror in check was Rey’s guilty laughter:

"At least we waited until the last minute."


	8. Rey ❤ Short Shorts

"Holy icicles," Rose said, even her voice sounding weak at the knees. "I – you – he –"

"Isn’t he, though?" Rey grinned, face in hand and elbow on the bedroom windowsill from which they were spying on the backyard.

"And he just... walks around like this? All the time?"

"Uh-huh. Soon as we’re alone."

"Guys back home would _never_. Their nuts’d freeze off."

"Jakku wasn’t actually the greatest place to be half-naked either. Temperate climates rule."

"Absolutely," Rose sighed dreamily.

Ben bent at the waist to pick up Rey’s pet porg, his already indecently short shorts stretching taut across the firm globes of his ass. Both women burst out giggling, only stopping when Ben’s head perked up.

Rey pulled Rose away from the window, whispering guiltily: "He’s skin-shy around strangers. Pretend this never happened."

Rose grinned. "I can try, but no promises."

 

That night, Rey didn’t let Ben undress, just pushed him down and pulled the shorts aside until his cock flopped out.

"Someone’s eager," he observed as she stroked him to hardness.

Rey straddled him, sank down his length, and sighed in relief. Karma had ensured this need lingered all through her day out with Rose. "Sweetheart, you have no idea."


	9. Ben ❤ Barebacking

" _Not_ without a rubbie."

He buried his face in her stomach to stifle a groan. "Rey, we both have implants. Don’t you think _three_ contraceptive measures is overkill?"

"I only know for sure one of them works, so no, not really."

Ben grimaced. He was pretty sure Jakku’s low conception rate had more to do with its rampant malnutrition problem than its ancient supply of salvaged rubboplast prophylactics, but saying so was apparently ‘unnecessarily rude’. As was ‘I’m an only child because my parents stopped using rubbies and got implants after their first oops’, probably. So instead he reasoned:

"They say it’s so much better without. Less chafing for you, more sensation for me..."

"What chafing?"

"Aren’t you curious what it feels like inside at all?" He looked pointedly down at her crotch. "Because I am."

"You have a mouth and two hands. Feel with those."

Sighing, he complied. As usual.

 

As he eased his way inside, felt her bare flesh open to his, Ben reveled in finally getting to feel her slickness directly on his cock. The rumors were true. They’d barely started and already he could barely contain himself. Somehow, she even felt warmer around him.

Rey sighed contentedly. "I still don’t know what that chafing nonsense was all about, but just the thought of you so _naked_ inside me is making this better. _Move._ "

He complied, only too eager. He’d waited so long for this. Every thrust was better than the last, the pleasure unprecedented, he was reaching hights he ever had before and –

Orgasm surprised him like a punch in the gut. " _Fuck._ "

Rey blinked up at him. "Are you – _already?_ "

Mortified, Ben dropped – hid – his face in her hair.

Laughing, she patted his shoulder. "Less hyping yourself up next time, okay? Make the actual event last."


	10. Rey and Ben ❤ New Ideas (💔 Gossip, Though)

"The holoforums are at it again," Rey announced from behind her holopad. Ben couldn’t help it: he froze.

"What now?" he asked, forcing himself to stir their soup.

"They’ve decided I keep you in line with stern spankings, and your penis never enters my orifices, but I dispassionately peg you a lot."

"Don’t they ever make up their minds?" he groused. "Last time, they ‘determined’ we made all our decisions through combat-until-first-blood."

"There’s lots of different opinions going around. They take turns convincing each other. Through yelling."

"Before that, they ‘deduced’ I raped you into submission and Forced all your public decisions and opinions on you. _Yes_ , I’m still bothered, Rey," he growled, forestalling a decade-old expectation of getting lectured for it.

"Me too," Rey said instead, frowning. "In fact, I was gonna suggest we try some of their ideas, but I’ve lost my appetite."

Ben deflated. "Oh. Even for soup?"

"Never for _soup_."

As they ate, Ben let the vulgar guesswork and Rey’s determination to compartimentalize percolate, until, for dessert, he said: "I’d try pegging. If you wanted. Prove them wrong with their own ideas?"

"...I was thinking spanking."

He considered that. "Pegging next time, then?"

Rey beamed. "Deal."


	11. Rey and Ben ❤ Their Part-Time Job (Finn and Poe 💔 Rey and Ben’s Part-Time Job)

"Neither has the right accent."

"Easy to fake."

"They don’t need the money."

"I have news for you about weird sex stuff, pal."

"They are _not_ crazy enough to – I mean, not _this_ kind of crazy!"

"Finn, I’m telling you, that cluster of moles on his inner thigh? That’s Ben."

"Do I even want to know?"

"We were kids, it was harmless. Unlike... _this_."

In the holo, the woman with Rey’s bicep scar bounced on the cock of the man with Ben’s thigh moless, vocalizing enthusiastically. Both wore decorative, voice-modulating masks and a smattering of matching belts, straps, lace, gauze, and ribbons. The woman’s ‘costume’ was all severe blacks and reds, while the man wore vulnerably haphazard pastels. Oh-Force-Please-Don’t-Let-That-Be-Rey’s ass and Oh-Fuck-My-Eyes-Don’t-Tell-Me-That’s-Ben’s cock disappearing between her pussy lips filled most of the image, framed by viewer, earnings and gallery stats.

"We should look away," Poe said.

"Yes," Finn said.

Neither did.

Rey-Why and Ben-You-What came: loudly, intensely, simultaneously. Semen leaked everywhere, so close to the holocam Finn and Poe felt damp and sticky themselves. In the vid, Rey-WHY and Force-Dammit-Ben contorted to admire it, and then dissolved in a tangle of cooing kisses and snuggling.

Finn swallowed, uncomfortably adjusting his pants. "Who’s gonna tell Leia?"

 _"Leia?"_ Poe finally tore his eyes away, aghast. "Nobody!"

"But she’s their..." Finn motioned helplessly. "Superior... officer... person-type? I dunno. Fuck."

Poe took him by the shoulders. "Finn. Buddy. Take this from someone who didn’t grow up a brainwashed orphan: even if all the old Resistance and everybody in the New Republic knows about this, _nobody_ is telling Leia."

 _"Make sure to tune in again next time, folks,"_ Rey crooned from behind him. _"I’ll be tying up my spoils and presenting him to you all spread out for the ravishing next week."_

Poe shuddered. "Ever."


	12. Ben ❤ (Picking On) Jedi

"We’re familiar with this concept on Jakku too, yanno," Rey drawled, even as she cocked her head to make room for more neck kisses.

Ben tugged at her belt. "What, cool places in the shade?"

"Blasphemy."

He eased her down on the temple’s remarkably cleanly-preserved meditation pillows, hand slipping between her thighs. "If you have any objections, speak now or forever live with the guilt."

"Guilt? You misunderstand. Like the ghosts said: screw _that_ rule, it deserves it. I know what _you’re_ doing, though."

They took each other for an imaginary audience of scandalized dead Jedi, snickering all the while.


	13. Rey ❤ Her Teacher

It wasn’t that Ben was a bad teacher. Far from it. He was just _so much_ of a teacher. Give him a finger of curiosity and he’d do something weirdly intense to your entire arm. Once you got him started, he never _ever_ stopped talking.

Letting him take her to the museum had been a mistake. Agreeing to a classical Jedi combat forms demonstration had been a mistake. Giving holonet seminars on rudimentary Force techniques a try had been a mistake.

But he had so much _fun_ with it all, that joyless bastard, Rey could never quite find it in herself to tell him to stop.

 _How could I deprive him of one of the few things in life that make him so happy?_ she kept asking herself in agony. _Look at that smile, those gleaming eyes, that rapturous expression. It’s like his brain’s having sex with an abstract concept._

It took a long time for Rey to put two and two together, but in her defense, she told herself, she was pretty sure part of her brain had permanently vacated her skull that time Ben had spent an entire evening talking and inking on about the differences between Alderaanian and Nabooian calligraphy.

But finally, there it was – right in the middle of Ben’s hundredth-and-eightieth spiel on lightsaber hilts, while he was making obliviously suggestive hand motions. Epiphany.

The one thing that made him happier than being a galaxy-sized nerd.

Without another thought, Rey lifted up her shirt.

Twenty seconds later, Ben’s voice stuttered to a halt. He stared at her breasts. Stared at her face. Stared at her breasts.

"Huh?"

Flexing her pectoral muscles, Rey made them jiggle.

"Uh..."

"You wanna?"

"Guh."

She laughed. "Come get them, then, you higher life-form."

Not another coherent word was uttered that night.


End file.
